


The Perfect Cup

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [65]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Compliant, Gen, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: It was surprisingly difficult to find a good cup of Sencha green tea.





	The Perfect Cup

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/142463.html?thread=6030463#cmt6030463) for rthstewart's Three Sentence Ficathon 2018.

Despite the many advantages wrought by living in a city as large and diverse as New York City, it was surprisingly difficult to find a good cup of Sencha green tea — and Harold had tried every place that served it in his efforts because he was, if anything, thorough and determined in every one of his efforts.

When he first came across the cart in the park, he’d been quite doubtful about the quality because, well, it was a _cart in the park_ serving what was, even in New York, a fairly rare type of Japanese tea that few could appreciate the true beauty of. But as soon as he saw the dark green hue of the tea — so much darker than any other place had served during his search — he felt the exciting beginnings of hope, and then when the steaming liquid hit his tongue for the first time, bright and green and just a little sweet, he knew that he’d found the perfect cup of Sencha.


End file.
